


Unhappy Refrain

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, FF7omegaverseweek, Feral Behavior, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sephiroth, Omega Verse, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, brief mentions of: Genesis Angeal and Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Zack has been invited to Sephiroth's private quarters. He thinks, perhaps, that the man is extending an olive branch, his own way of saying he wants to be friends with Zack after what happened with Genesis and Angeal. Maybe he's even in for a pleasant time!How wrong he was.Oh, how wrong he was.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Unhappy Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wanted to write something for omegaverseweek, and by GOD did I write something for omegaverseweek. I didn't initially plan to, but you know what? Omegaverse IS kinda my thing. One of my biggest kinks. The shit that makes me go hubba hubba.
> 
> ... Too much? 
> 
> Either way, Sephiroth is not a good person in this- but mostly he's just kinda sad. That doesn't make his actions right, but you know. Him Big Sad. This fic mostly focuses on Zack and his feelings, though.
> 
> Did you read the tags? All of them? Good, then proceed.
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.
> 
> Technically I didn't base myself on any prompt, though I guess this fits the day 5 prompt: heats/ruts. 
> 
> If you feel like I've missed a tag, feel free to let me know!

Zack isn’t sure what he expected when Sephiroth called him up to his quarters. He and Sephiroth aren’t exactly friends- not for the lack of trying on Zack’s part- though he likes to think they’ve grown closer since Genesis and Angeal defected from Shinra. Zack lost a mentor, Sephiroth lost the only people he trusted- it’s similar enough that they’ve been able to find some solace in one another- they both considered them (or, in Zack’s case, Angeal) friends.

Zack thought that perhaps the invitation was Sephiroth’s way of saying ‘hey, let’s try to become friends’. It’s not every day you’re invited to spend time with Shinra’s most coveted SOLDIER first, whether you’re one yourself or not. Sephiroth is known to value his privacy, rarely allowing anyone inside his private quarters, and honestly, Zack was a little excited to get to know him better in a non-mission setting.

Whatever Zack had expected, however, flew right out of the window when the Demon of Wutai himself opened his door, and without much ceremony, pulled Zack inside, not even sparing him a greeting.

Zack doesn’t even have the time to squawk in surprise before he’s pushed into the wall next to the door, a pair of thin lips descending onto his own, hungrily, savagely, giving him no room to fight back. A tongue tries to force its way into his mouth, uncaring about the protesting sounds he’s making- his arms are held captive at his sides, and he tries to pull them free, but he’s no match for Sephiroth, with his unrivaled strength and unrelenting grip. Instead, he tries to kick, SOLDIER instincts shooting through the back of his mind, but it barely seems to do anything, Sephiroth’s tongue passing through his unwilling lips when he grinds against Zack, drawing a gasp as he feels an erection pressing into his stomach-

Zack bites down.

Hard.

Copper floods his mouth, and Sephiroth finally- _blessedly_ \- pulls back with a wounded noise, stumbling away from Zack he cradles his face.

Zack has to stop himself from sliding down the wall, his heart pounding in his throat as he regards his superior (assailant?) warily. His head is swimming with confusion, his body heaving in breaths as he tries to calm himself down, to make sense of the situation.

“Sephiroth, what the _fuck.“_ He chokes out.

Sephiroth _keens._

The scent finally hits Zack.

Sweet, saccharine, like freshly made honey, molasses of _want_ and _need_ and every little pleasant smell one can imagine, invading Zack’s senses like a freight train .

The scent of _heat._

_Omega._

And it’s coming from Sephiroth.

Zack almost chokes on his own breath.

“Sephiroth,” he forces out, “you’re an-?”

“Please,” Sephiroth whines- and god, he doesn’t think he’s _ever_ heard the man sound so vulnerable before, “please- I need- I need-“

The words pewter out with another keen, and then Sephiroth sinks to the ground as his knees give out from under him.

“Shit.” Zack hisses, dragging his hand through his hair as he pushes himself away from the wall, towards Sephiroth. “Shit shit shit s _hit.”_

He catches the man before he makes contact with the floor- though tries to hold him at arm’s length, after what his superior just attempted. Zack tries not to think about that, forcing himself to concentrate on keeping Sephiroth upright.

“Ho-kay, it’s fine,” he says, more to himself than anything- trying to convince himself. “This is fine. You’ll be fine. This is _completely_ fine.”

Sephiroth whines.

Zack grits his teeth.

“Let’s get you to your room, yeah? In your nest?” He forces himself not to sound like he’s panicking- he’s totally _not_ panicking! “You’ll feel better in your nest, right Sephiroth? Yes, you will, come on, come on-“

He starts dragging Sephiroth towards his room, trying not to think about anything as he does so- not the scent wafting off Sephiroth, not the fact that he’s _completely_ naked, not the fact that his erection is pressing against Zack’s thigh, not the small, desperate noises the man is making, the fact that his _own_ dick is hardening in his pants thanks to all of- nope, nope, not thinking about anything at all- mind blank, just making his body do the _thing_ -

It’s more than a relief when he deposits Sephiroth into the mess of blankets that he can only assume is the man’s nest. Hopes so. Prays so.

It has to be, right?

“Right!” Zack takes a step back, putting some distance between himself and Sephiroth. “I’m sure you can handle this yourself, I’m just gonna go now-“

He’s cut off by a hand grabbing his calf- drawing a startled yelp out of him. He’s about to pull away, panic cropping up in his throat, when he meets Sephiroth’s eyes.

He looks so _sad._

“Don’t leave-“ He pleads, voice trembling, a distinct omegan _whine_ behind it that Zack would never, ever have associated with the man before. “Please- not you too- everyone always- _please don’t leave-“_

Something inside Zack kind of breaks at that.

His alpha instincts surge at the sound of an omega in such desperate, horrible distress. Every cell in his body _burns_ to provide comfort to the omega, to take away that which is hurting him. It claws at him, _demands_ he do something about this- to make it go away, to make it better, to lay with him and give the omega what he wants and never ever ever let anyone else touch-

Zack chokes at the thought.

He’s torn on what to do- his instincts _screaming_ at him while his mind tries to make him go, to do the rational thing, the _right_ thing- but Sephiroth looks so alone, so _heartbroken_ -

“ _Please.”_ Sephiroth whines- and it’s just such a mournful sound.

Zack curses- but he knows he’s already given in.

“Okay,” he says to himself, to Sephiroth, he doesn’t know, “okay. Give me a second.”

Sephiroth whimpers when Zack pulls himself free from his grip- not an easy feat- and Zack tries to hurry up as he undresses himself, doing his best not to rip anything in his haste, though Sephiroth’s hand keeps batting at his legs, keeps trying to pull him in- it’s almost a relief when he’s fully naked, sinking down into the man’s nest.

Sephiroth’s on him immediately, clinging to him like a monkey to a tree as he mouths at Zack’s neck and face, too uncoordinated to properly do anything. He clumsily pushes his crotch against Zack’s, and Zack has to wonder how Sephiroth even managed to get the drop on him if he’s already this far gone- though the thought is quickly vanquished as Sephiroth keeps pushing their dicks together, forcing Zack to go along with the desperate omega.

He guides Sephiroth’s lips to his own, bringing them together in a much too passionate kiss as tongues slide against one another, tasting, exploring. Sephiroth keeps moaning and keening into his mouth as they hump one another, and its grating at Zack’s self-control- not that he has much left anyway, as a growl tears out of his throat, he nails digging into Sephiroth’s back. He’s losing himself in Sephiroth’s desperation, scents and sounds and sensations mixing into a deadly cocktail that pushes his rational thinking into the deepest recesses of his mind, allowing him to be overwhelmed by want and instinct and _omega-_

When Sephiroth pulls away from him, turning around onto his front, face down into the covers with his legs spread, ass in the air, presenting his red, leaking hole to Zack, keening and pleading to be filled-

Something inside Zack _snaps._

A possessive growl rumbles up from his chest through his throat, any thoughts of hesitation leaving his mind. He can’t see Sephiroth as Sephiroth or himself as Zack anymore, lust and neediness and instinct sinking its claws into his very being.

He’s an _alpha_. Before him is an _omega_ , ready to be claimed- ready to be _bred._

Zack _pounces._

He’s onto Sephiroth in less than a second, mounting him as his hips drive forward, attempting to push himself into that leaking, needy hole with all the coordination of a drunk- more than once, he misses, dick sliding the wrong way, up or under where he wants it to be, so close yet so far-

Zack’s dick finally catches onto its target-

And slips inside.

Sephiroth _howls._

There’s no waiting, no gentleness as Zack pounds into Sephiroth, teeth clamping down on the back of his neck, fingers digging into his hips so hard that his nails draw blood- red moons that will fade soon, thanks to the mako. There’s nothing sweet or loving about the way he fucks the omega, pure instinct and possessiveness and _need_ driving him forward, slamming in and out at a brutal, punishing pace as he pulls Sephiroth against him, forcing himself deeper. If it hurts for Sephiroth, he can’t tell, can’t even begin to _care_ \- sweet sounds and blissful pleasure and a feeling of _mine mine mine_ rob him of his empathy, his usual kind nature. The omega struggles and squirms against him, whether to push him away or draw him closer doesn’t matter, all that matters is the way he’s clamping around his dick, the taste of his sweat and blood against Zack’s tongue as he bites and marks and claims him, rings of teeth covering his entire upper back and neck.

It’s pure luck he hasn’t bitten Sephiroth’s scent glands yet.

Heat is building in his stomach, a dangerous, sharp feeling that causes him to go even faster, even rougher. The warm, wet passage of Sephiroth’s hole feels so good around his dick, drawing him in deeper with every pass. There’s screaming and moaning and growling in his ears, and he can’t even make out who it’s coming from, everything blurring together in his haze of pleasure as he fucks harder, more, more, _more_ \- excepts it’s getting harder to pull back and he wants to _breed_ the omega more than he has wanted anything is his life, can’t imagine wanting anything else than to make this omega his own, bond them together, keep him close, never let him out of his _sight_ -

A strangled noise rips from his throat as he bites down harshly, one more time.

He can’t move anymore, but the pleasure is overwhelming as his hips try to force himself deeper anyway, keening rising from his throat as he chases something, _something-_

Zack comes.

Hard.

He moans as he empties himself inside Sephiroth, knot tugging at the omega’s clamped-down entrance as he milks himself, a new rope of seed spurting from his dick every few seconds, sending shivers up his spine. It’s so good, it’s been way too long since he’s allowed himself to knot anyone, he’d almost forgotten what a _heavenly_ sensation it was. Sephiroth’s panting gasps every time Zack twitches inside him only serve to make it all that more amazing, his body sealed tight around his dick like it’s the only place where he belongs.

Zack purrs happily as he licks one of the places where’s he’s bitten Sephiroth. He can’t move with his knot in place, but he finds he doesn’t particularly want to. Sephiroth’s so pretty like this, all fucked out and pretty and marked up, beautiful in the way only an omega in heat can be. He’ll be even more beautiful later, when he’s swollen and round with Zack’s pups-

Zack’s thoughts slam to a halt.

Sephiroth. With Zack’s pups.

Sephiroth, SOLDIER first class.

Sephiroth, Shinra’s poster boy.

Sephiroth, omega-disguised-as-alpha, who barely seemed to even _like_ Zack out of anything other than obligation.

Sephiroth, who’d coerced Zack into fucking him while he was in heat.

Blistering pleasure turns into stone-cold horror as he realizes what he’s done. What _they’ve_ done.

“Shit,” he curses, trying to pull himself away from Sephiroth, but it only serves to draw a moan out of them both as his knot catches on Sephiroth’s walls, stuck inside for the foreseeable future. “Shit, shit, _fuck!”_

“Zack,” Sephiroth murmurs, voice rough, teary, “please don’t.”

Zack doesn’t know what to say to that. What is he supposed to say? He fucked Sephiroth, in the middle of his fucking heat, without protection. He allowed himself to be- to be _manipulated_ by an omega who clearly wasn’t in the right state of mind- _still_ isn’t in the right state of mind, if the rising scent of heat is anything to go by- Sephiroth hasn’t been sated, hasn’t been sated at _all_ , from the way he smells, but Zack can’t stay here, can’t do this-

“Zack, stay,” Sephiroth says once more, “please, stay.”

Zack feels his knot loosen.

He tugs. Still stuck, but getting there-

“Zack,” Sephiroth repeats, a bit more desperate, “Zack, please, don’t go.”

The pressure around his dick goes down- though he can feel Sephiroth still clamping around him, it’s not unbearable anymore, and with another yank-

“Zack- wait-“

Sephiroth’s breath hitches when Zack pulls out, scrambling away from the omega below him, gathering and dressing into his clothes in a hurry as Sephiroth keens lowly, distress lacing his voice. Zack does his best to ignore it- _needs_ to ignore it, mentally pulling himself away as Sephiroth whines for him to come back, calling his name, pleading-

“ _Alpha,”_ Sephiroth whimpers, “don’t go- please-“

Zack freezes.

“ _Alpha_ , please-“

Zack bolts from Sephiroth’s quarters like the devil himself is about to give chase- and doesn’t stop running until he’s locked the door behind him in the safe haven of his own.

He spends the rest of the evening sitting under the shower in a daze, ignoring his PHS, which seems to ping every few minutes, texts from people he doesn’t care to answer right now.

He can only hope the water will wash away his sin.

* * *

The next time he sees Sephiroth, they don’t talk beyond the expected pleasantries. Sephiroth smells like himself again, like mostly-alpha-with-a-hint-of-omega.

(Which Zack now knows is his natural smell. The synthetic, scent masking Alpha pheromones seem obvious now.)

There’s no mention of what happened between them, even though Zack knows they should talk about it- but every time he has the chance to be alone with Sephiroth, away from prying eyes, the man is off before he can even get a word out, avoiding Zack like the plague.

Zack tries.

He really, really tries.

Sephiroth doesn’t budge.

He pointedly ignores Zack whenever they _are_ forced into time together away from others.

It’s frustrating- absolutely _maddening,_ even- but Zack doesn’t relent. They have a mission together coming up, after all, they can’t just dance around each other like this _forever._

Maybe he can get Sephiroth to talk to him once they arrive. Cloud can distract the other guy going with them, he’s sure.

Nibelheim is Cloud’s hometown, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Foxyinferno321


End file.
